narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamic Encounter
"Amaya-chan, pack up. We have a mission." Shibuki stated walking towards the door of his office. His saying of "pack up" was a connotation, a secondary meaning for let's go. "Shibuki-kun! We just got back!" Amaya yelled out to him. Chasing behind his as well. The two left the village, and had been walking for quite sometime. "Shingi-kun, you haven't told me our target." Shibuki stopped, and made a surprised reaction. "His name is; Jusuke Akada. We were told we could find him in, eh uh. Ganzogakure." Amaya's face lit up, she hadn't heard of such a village in her life, but was surprised to. After awhile they finally made it, "Now where to next." Jusuke jumped from tree to tree in a forest near the shore of the larger of the Land of Steel's islands. He reached the edge of the trees, and jumped to the top of the highest one, looking out over the ocean. His Sharingan eyes shone slightly in the moonlight, granting him better perception of the area of the ocean. He performed a single hand seal, molding his chakra, and activated his Rinnegan. He threw a chakra receiver onto the beach, allowing him to sense activity there at any time, then lay back in the tree, enjoying the fresh air. Shibuki and Amaya continued along their way, when Amaya stopped. She looked and could see a ocean of water, she them began to hide behind Shibuki's leg. "S-Shibuki-kun...You know I'm afraid of large bodies of water." Shibuki chuckled, and infront of the two, two nimbuses of sand formed and floated over the ground. Shibbuki got on his, put his hand out for Amaya to grab it. She grabbed it, and got onto hers. "I know your fears." He states, "And I also know how to negate them." The two clouds then made their way outward. With in an half hour, they began to see the land. "And here is is." Shibuki stated as he signaled the nimbus to head to the ground. The two landed on rich sand, and which Shibuki reached down to pick up. "What beautiful properties." Shibuki pulled out a clear baggie, and he paced the sand in it, and he put the bag up. "Shibuki-San, I can sense the seishin of a person near by." Amaya states, with her facing the direction of the spiritual pressure. "Shall we go then?" Jusuke's eyes shot open, having felt a chakra in the general vicinity. He kneaded chakra in his hands, and a stream of lightning shot from his hands into the sky, where his foes hovered. Using his Sharingan, he purposefully missed all of the bolts, using the jutsu just to alert the enemies of his presence. "Well, it appears that our little person of energy has revealed themselves." Shibuki and Amaya begin to head towards The lightning. Within a few moments, Shibuki and Amaya, arrived at the scene. "Oi, Onii-san! Is it him? Let me see!" Amaya stated as she began to get anxious. "Amaya-chan! Calm down." Shibuki then looks at the man, or so presumed. "So I'll take the guess that you're Jusuke." Jusuke examined the two. While they seemed to have malicious intents, Jusuke, as the scion of a noble clan, didn't want to attack and be sorry for it later. He molded some chakra into fire inside of his body, prepared to unleash a devastating blast of fire if they attempted anything suspicious. "Yes." Jusuke replied. "I am Jusuke Akada. What would you like?" Blessed Child Shibuki analyzed Jusuke. "Onii-San. His spiritual pressure is building." Amaya stated, warning Shibuki to be careful. "Ah, that is all I needed to know." Shibuki states towards Jusuke. He closed his eyes, and smiled. "Amaya. He's all yours." Shibuki states, backing back. Amaya smiled, she was happy she was up first, which was actually rare for Shibuki to do. Amaya, dashed towards Jusuke, and her raw speed, was to fast for the human mind to react to, but Jusuke could, his Sharingan, would prove to be useful, if used right. Amaya's right hand, sparked with lightning, and it covered he entire hand. It was massive, so much so, that Shibuki got excited. Jusuke, recognizing the Lightning, formed several hand seals, He released a large wave of wind, which negated the lightning, as wind ninjutsu beats lightning ninjutsu. Jusuke reached out to grab his foe, desperately trying to make eye contact as he did, knowing that one instance of eye contact could make or break the battle. Amaya ducked down, lowering her head from eye contact, and pointing it towards the ground below. "I've trained Amaya to fight against the Sharingan, exploiting its weaknesses." Amaya made a sudden stop, she reached into her tool pouch, and pool a unknown item out. She step back, and sprang into the air. With the object in her hand, she threw it on the ground, about a meter from Jusuke, and as it hit the ground, it let out a blinding flash. This item, was a , capable of robbing an opponent of their vision, and to the Sharingan it would do just that. For at least seven seconds. Amaya could use to sense and opponents whereabouts. During the flash, Amaya weaves hand seals, and waited for her open chance. Jusuke, blinded by the flash, sensed Amaya's chakra being kneaded. He aimed out a kick, but missed by about 4 centimeters, knocking him off balance. He summoned a chakra receiver from his hand, using it to sense Amaya's chakra with more accuracy, and aimed a devestatingly fast blow to where he now knew Amaya was. His blow was going fast, faster than he thought his foe could react, but he knew his foe could dodge if they could see through the light. Amaya's hand sparked with lightning, and as the rod closed in, the time around her stopped. This wasn't a effect of hers, it was just to fill the moment, and add effect. The rod came closer, and she struck the rod with her hand, splitting it in two. The flash vanished by this time, and sure their vision would have returned. "Amaya quickly now." Shingi stated, as he began to get impatient. "Don't worry Onii-San! I'll make short work of him!" She stated, still standing there with the lightning erupting her hand. She waited for her opponent to move, and anxious to move as well. Jusuke performed two actions simultaneously. Watching half of his rod impale itself in the ground near Amaya's feet, Jusuke summoned his armor to protect himself from the blast. Before the armor disappeared, Jusuke charged Amaya, using the fact that he was not only completely invulnerable but also had punches equivalent in power to a Tailed Beast Ball in this state to his advantage. He aimed a punch towards the girl, a punch with the power to shatter mountains, knowing if he failed he would be left wide open to her attack. "Ugh.." Shingi stated, astounded by Jusuke's speed. This was no where near shown in the data he had on the man. "All data can't be trusted." Shingi states, as he watches the man close in, however his hopes weren't too high, of Amaya dodging the blow. Amaya's body couldn't move in time, and the sparks continued to jump from the lightning on her hand. Just before Jusuke's hand reached Amaya's face, literally three inches away, Amaya vanished, land next to the rod that had been just a few feet away from Jusuke. Shingi took a deep breath, he was surprised, and began to think of how, and "When?!" FLAHBACK Amaya's hand sparked with lightning, and as the rod closed in, the time around her stopped. This wasn't a effect of hers, it was just to fill the moment, and add effect. The rod came closer, and she struck the rod with he hand, splitting it in two. If you look closer, when the rod was split, Amaya placed her palm on the bottom half of the split rod, leaving a seal behind. FLASHBACK END "So that's when." Shingi concluded after rethinking her actions. His conclusion was quick, something he was widely known for doing. Amaya turned, and from under her sleeved shirt a kunai came out. She threw it, and it moved just as fast Jusuke did, and eventually catching up to him, being barely to him. She jumped to it, and drove her hand into his chest, just missing his heart. Jusuke failed to land his punch, and as stated, he would be left wide open, Amaya took advantage of it. Jusuke coughed up blood and grabbed his foe by the neck, barely thinking through the pain. He summoned chakra chains from his wrist, binding and restraining his foe, and pulled himself from her fist. Using Fire Release, Jusuke made a makeshift blowtorch and seared his wounds closed, and stared at his foe. The girl was completely enveloped in his chains, a seal noted to be almost impossible to break due to his mastery of the Outer Path. He stood up and began to limp away, back to his village and his clan, to receive further healing. Jusuke was injured, it was nearly impossible for him to really counter any further attacks, and his Outer paths was busy with Amaya. Shingi created a blue sphere in his palm. He then vanished, smashing it into Jusuke's chest, exactly at his heart, making sure he didn't miss, and with the whole already created Jusuke couldn't survive without a heart. "I would have let you live. But those chains are unbreakable while you are still alive. And I can't have you healing." Shingi states pulling his hand out, pushing Jusuke's body to the ground.